


Всё, что ты желаешь

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, That's Not How The Force Works, Unresolved Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 9 — песня, которая делает тебя счастливымONE OK ROCKNothing Helps
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Songfic challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 5





	Всё, что ты желаешь

— Все, что я могу сделать для тебя, все, чем ты хотел бы меня видеть, — у Оби-Вана перехватывает дыхание от осознавания, какую клятву ему только что принесли, смешивая слова с древними, ситхскими, таких уже никто не знает, не учит, не может знать. — Энакин Скайуокер, — парень встаёт и протягивает руку для рукопожатия, его глаза — ярко-желтые, словно расплавленное золото, гораздо более красивые, чем были у Палпатина. Голова Мастера — на полу, отдельно от тела, и Кеноби думает о том, что хотел сам это сделать, но кто он такой, чтобы мешать могущественному Лорду Ситхов, на так ли? Мужчина умеет ждать, умеет умывать руки тогда, когда его вмешательство принесет ему лишь беды. Где-то сзади была Вентресс, готовая к бою, но восхищенная, он чувствовал это. Девушка рядом с Энакином тоже чуть склоняет голову, признавая Кеноби также, как и ее мастер, затем оборачиваясь заинтересованно на ассасина.

— Асока Тано, — медленно произносит она.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби. Признаться, если я знал, что вы там, сделал бы это намного раньше, — Скайуокер смеется, аккуратно трогает свою ученицу за плече, будто передавая что-то через связь, и поворачивает голову осматривается вокруг.

Делает глубокий вздох и вновь открывает себя для Силы, что Оби-Вана чуть не сносит. Он кажется одним целым с ней, и Кеноби не может поверить, что такой человек только что поклялся ему верности, поклялся следовать. Энакин не казался приверженцем старых традиций — но видимо, спасение его жизни от столь долгого заточения измучили тело и душу, поэтому он сделал даже это.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — смеется Лорд Ситхов, поворачиваясь, мягко, легко, невозмутимо. Весь — словно сделанный из Силы, даже физической, духовной. — Просто дай ей пройти, дай ей... быть дома, — Энакин подходит ближе, кладет ладонь на грудь мужчины, но спустя пару секунд легко улыбается.

И целует его.

Оби-Ван чувствует Силу как никогда прежде.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
